1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control system for reading numerical control information and executing a command described in the numerical control information, to a numerical control information creating system for creating the numerical control information to be read by the numerical control system, and to a numerical control information editing system for editing the numerical control information to be read by the numerical control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is usually necessary for an operator of a machining tool equipped with a numerical control system to confirm various set data. For example, before beginning operation, it is necessary to check the quantity, term of delivery, availability of material, data of the machining tool to be used, and the shape of machining. During and after operation, it is necessary to check the machining dimensions.
Utilizing various functions prepared on the numerical control system, the operator confirms the setting of these data before machining is begun. Although many numerical control system and machine manufacturers have made various attempts to facilitate confirming the data setting, all of these efforts have been directed towards general-purpose systems for all machine operators and all machining situations. No effort has produced a dedicated system designed for an individual operator or for any individual machining situation. However, it would be preferable to prepare an optimum screen display and functions matching the individual operator and the machining situation by only specifying the numerical control information to be used for the machining. Of course some conventional numerical control systems have means enabling the user to create a desired screen and then display or execute that screen according to a given numerical control command. However, since such conventional means have only complex fixed functions as originally individual by the system designer, it is impossible for systems to improve the performance.